


Caring

by endlesshorizons



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Unconsummated Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshorizons/pseuds/endlesshorizons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days and months since That Day – after Makishima’s death, Kogami’s escape, and Masaoka’s sacrifice, after Division One was irreversibly torn apart – Akane comes to learn a very important fact about Ginoza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

In the days and months since That Day – after Makishima’s death, Kogami’s escape, and Masaoka’s sacrifice, after Division One was irreversibly torn apart – Akane comes to learn a very important fact about Ginoza. When she had first been assigned to Division One, she had thought him cold and aloof, had accused him of being heartless. In fact, this couldn't have been farther from the truth.

The truth is that Ginoza cares the most of them all. He cares so much that he has to turn to bitterness and condescension to stop himself from caring, and even that doesn't quite work. He cares so much that he can't keep it all inside, and it comes out in fits and bursts, in cutting insults and anger dripping with desperation and hurt.

She hadn't noticed then, hadn't been paying attention, but now she looks back and sees all that she should have seen from the beginning. His reprimands were never about punishment or disparagement, but warnings and precautions. She sees the careful bubble he had built around himself, and the times, all too often, when it had burst through. She even sees the way that the Enforcers, with the exception of Kogami, never said anything to his constant barbs and demands.

It makes her wonder about the little boy who had tugged on his father’s trousers and the bright young Inspector who had led Division One with his best friend. She wonders about the Ginoza that the others knew, and regrets that she wasn't there to see him.

These days he hovers behind her like a guardian angel, an ever-present brooding figure at crime scenes with a hand on his Dominator, shielding her from trouble the way that Kogami had once led her into it. His hair still falls in his face and she still rarely sees him smile, but he no longer talks of masters and hunting dogs and “you shouldn't get too involved” becomes his new refrain.

Sometimes, Akane watches him out of the corner of her eyes. She hears the whispers of the other Inspectors and Enforcers, sees the raised eyebrows that Shion directs at him and the way he turns away when she looks over. She has the urge to brush the bangs out of his eyes, or do something ridiculous to make the edges of his lips curl. But when she reaches over, he puts his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looks away. “Take care of yourself, Tsunemori,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom - please let me know what you think! There are definitely more fics coming from me in the Psycho-Pass fandom.
> 
> (Also, 20 minutes a week is nowhere near enough. I literally scream in frustration after every new episode airs.)


End file.
